Darr ke agey Dosti hey
by krittz
Summary: A silly OS attempt for nandy.duolover's birthday, I'm not satisfied with this piece.. If you all are also not don't hesitate to let me know


_**A silly attempt no meaning no start no thikthak end…but still tried!**_

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY NANDITA,**_

 _ **A sister's love**_

 _ **Is very funny**_

 _ **Sometimes it is**_

 _ **Sweet as honey**_

 _ **Sometimes it is**_

 _ **Bitter and sour**_

 _ **But it always has**_

 _ **A lot of power**_

 _ **Together, we share a room**_

 _ **Together, we let gossip bloom**_

 _ **Together, we look at the stars in the sky**_

 _ **Together, we laugh and cry**_

 _ **Together, we study and play**_

 _ **Together, let's celebrate your birthday**_

Two speed boat is racing trying to reach another one moving ahead

ACP sir was controlling one with Abhijeet and duo riding on it. Abhijeet busy in trying to shoot the fast moving one ahead but the water gush is not allowing him a clean shot. Daya was unnaturally quiet with guns drawn and solemn look

Asha was controlling the second one with Freddy and Sudhakar riding in it. Asha catch up the speed and Freddy jumped from their boat to the target boat

Rest was textbook case and soon Sudhakar took control of target boat and three of the boats are on the way to shore

The boat with ACP and duo hit a whirlpool on the way

The boat was not fit to move through the turbulence and started tilting towards a side

the boat rolled due to a huge wave,and Daya lost his balance and fell in the water.

Acp tried to control the boat while Abhijeet threw the emergency rope towards Daya.

But Daya was throwing his arms around in uncoordinated way, instead of grabbing the rope.

Abhijeet called "Daya rassi pakro…hum kaafi age agaye yeaha swim nahi kr payoge"

But Daya was not swimming he was flailing aimlessly. The boat has crossed the whirlpool and acp turned to Abhijeet "abhijeet wo panic ho raha.. Tum utro.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya carefully and noted that acp sir is correct so he folds his sleeves and jumped in.

He grabbed daya's hand and hold on to the rope

Daya sensed someone grabbing and tried to push the restrain

Abhijeet jerked him "daya"

Daya turned to the voice and relaxed then intended his body to work accordingly

Soon they're up on boat, both breathing heavily

Abhijeet looked at acp who is taking the boat to shore then to Daya who is looking embarrassed

"Yea kya tha.."

Daya looked here and there, anywhere except Abhijeet. Acp sir cleared his throat " Daya…"

Daya gave him a pleading look but he glared

So Daya gave a small shy look "wo sir mujhe mtlb mein..matlab wo bas…mein.."

Abhijeet scowled, Daya said in a go "mushed pani se darr lagta hey.."

Abhijeet scowl remain in place "matlab"

"wo mujhe swimming to ata hey per jyada pani mey darr sa…planned ho to fir bhi okay.. Achanaq ho to panic.."

Abhijeet turned to acp with "sir ko pata hey?"

"jee."

"to mujhe kehne mey itna.."

"wo aap mtlb…apki gusse se bhi to dar lagta hey na"

Abhijeet hide his smile but acp sir was unable to do same,he chuckled

Abhijeet nodded with "pani se jyada yea kam?"

"sayed thora jyada hi" Daya murmured in low tone with intention that Abhijeet don't hear it, but in vain

Abhijeet asked raising a eyebrow "kuch kaha tumne?"

"ha..nahi..wo malum nahi"

Abhijeet smiled "darr ka kuch ilaj liya?"

"nahi wo police training mey trainer kehte they roj swim krne se waqt ki sath darr bhag jayega per…"

"per tumne socha itna kiu kam kre"

"jee sir…nahi wo waqt nahi milta to bas"

"kal se subha mere sath nikloge jogging ki bad swimming fir wapas ake bureau"

"roj?" shock evident in voice

"ha mein bhi krta hu…"

"kyun" Daya whined

Abhijeet gave him a look with message loud and clear 'next step is scolding'

Daya immediately gave a smile and nod "kal se ayunga na"

Abhijeet nodded

They reached the shore, took care of the formalities and criminal…the day passed, another day in office

All the officer were getting ready to move home, when Abhijeet started the sneezing session.. He was wet for long..now effects

Daya gave him a innocent look "aap ko to jukham hua sir to kal swimming cancel?"

Abhijeet studied him from head to toe "tumhe hey jukham?"

"Sorry sir"

Abhijeet was about to move when heard "aapko kisi cheez se darr nahi lagta?"

Abhijeet look at him then said softly "bahut kuch.."

Daya looked at him, he smiled "fir kabhie batunga..sab chalo…"

They both moved out

 _ **I know this is a silly attempt but after the long gap I'm not in my full form..but still tried**_

 _ **I will be back with regular stories from last October.. Till then take care**_


End file.
